Maybe, I'm Jealous
by mee24
Summary: Tentang cemburunya Cha Hakyeon dan cara 'halus' Jung Taekwoon untuk mengatasi kucing kecilnya yang sedang merajuk itu. Leon. Neo. Dorm. VIXX. Leo. N. Taekwoon. Hakyeon.


Maybe, I'm Jealous

LeoN Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Han Sanghyuk

Lee Hongbin

Kim Wonshik

Lee Jaehwan

.

.

.

 _Not my best one, but i've tried the best._

* * *

Taekwoon baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal individunya saat dia kembali ke dorm dan mendengar denting alat makan dari ruang tamu. Juga riuh rendah suara member lain yang sedang menikmati makan mereka sambil ngobrol tidak jelas kesana kemari.

"Aku pulang," ucap Taekwoon sambil berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"Oh, hyung." itu sahutan maknae grup beranggotakan 6 orang itu. "Ayo cepat, kita baru mulai,"

"Kau tau? Hari ini leader hyung mencoba memasak lagi, dan hasilnya tak seburuk biasanya," cerocos Jaehwan dengan makanan dimulutnya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Jyani." ujar Wonshik lalu meletakkan satu potong daging di mangkuk nasi Jaehwan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu,"

Sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan, sekilas Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang duduk di meja paling ujung. Makan dengan tenang menghadap makanannya, tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Taekwoon yang biasanya membuatnya langsung heboh.

Kening Taekwoon berkerut sedikit, tapi dia tak menghiraukannya.

Taekwoon kembali ke meja makan tepat saat Hakyeon berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Hongbin yang duduk disamping Hakyeon.

Mangkuk nasi Hakyeon jelas-jelas masih penuh dan dia sudah mau beranjak.

"Aku selesai," ucapnya sambil membereskan alat makannya sendiri, "Dan ada janji dengan manajer hyung,"

"Tapi mangkukmu masih penuh," hongbin menunjuk mangkuk nasi yang dibawa Hakyeon dengan sumpitnya, "Kau tak enak badan?"

"Aku sedang diet, oke. Manajer hyung sudah menunggu." berharap Hongbin menghentikan pertanyaannya, hingga dia bisa segera pergi.

Mendengar kata diet, seluruh member menutup mulut, karena mereka sudah sangat tahu siapa yang paling kecil diantara mereka sekarang, dan diet?

"Siapa?" Taekwoon menahan lengan atas Hakyeon tiba-tiba, "Manajer hyung yang mana?"

Jemari tangannya tiba-tiba merasakan bagaimana kecilnya lengan leadernya itu, hingga menatap wajahnya yang tanpa disadari semakin tirus.

Kemana saja Taekwoon selama ini?

Hakyeon langsung menatap Taekwoon tajam. "Bukan urusanmu!" dan berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang terasa semakin dicengkeram, "Sakit Taekwoon! Lepas!"

Seketika semua member langsung menatap Hakyeon tak percaya, leader tak pernah meninggikan suaranya didepan para member.

Apalagi itu Taekwoon.

Oke.

Pemuda dengan nama lahir Jung Taekwoon merasa memang benar-benar ada yang salah.

Berawal pagi tadi, tidak ada latte untuknya, dengan alasan Hakyeon yang kesiangan.

Tidak ada pakaian untuknya di atas tempat tidur setelah dia mandi pagi, padahal biasanya jika Hakyeon tak ada jadwal pagi, leader keibuan itu pasti dengan senang hati menyiapkan kopi pagi juga pakaian untuknya.

Dan jelas-jelas pagi tadi Hakyeon tak ada jadwal karena dia nampak tiduran dipangkuan Hyuk yang terkantuk-kantuk sambil menonton televisi.

Tak ada Hakyeon yang mengantarnya sampai depan pintu, memberinya ucapan penyemangat, atau sekadar tepukan kecil di bahu.

Bukannya merasa ada yang kurang, tapi tetap saja Taekwoon merasa ada yang aneh.

Dan Taekwoon pikir saat ini juga dia harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari sang Leader.

Nampaknya juga semua member menyadari letak permasalahan sebenarnya ada pada Jung Taekwoon.

"Oh, Hongbin hyung! Kau tau game center yang lama tutup dipojok jalan?" Hyuk tiba-tiba buka mulut. Hongbin menatapnya tak mengerti, "Kemarin di buka lagi! Ayo kesana!" Ajak Hyuk lalu menarik Hongbin yang masih memberikan tatapan tak paham.

"Jaehwannie, kau tau? Sepertinya malam ini kau harus menemaniku ke studio, _Butt_ merindukanmu," Wonshik ikut-ikutan. Yang ini konyol tapi Wonshik tak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dorm mereka benar-benar tinggal Hakyeon dan Taekwoon, dengan lengan Hakyeon yang masih dicengkeram oleh Taekwoon.

"Lepas Taekwoon," desis Hakyeon tak lagi meninggikan suaranya. Namun Taekwoon tidak bergeming, dan tentu saja tarikan tangan Hakyeon tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya. "Kau melukaiku!" pekik Hakyeon.

Taekwoon tahu kekuatannya, dan dia yakin tidak sampai melukai seseorang. Apalagi jika itu Hakyeon. Namun melihat betapa kurusnya dia sekarang, Hakyeon membuat dia berpikir lagi.

"Kau akan menghindar lagi," ucapnya kemudian.

Hakyeon menghela nafasnya. "Baik, aku janji tak akan kemanapun, sekarang lepas,"

Taekwoon mencari kesungguhan dimata Hakyeon, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas cengkramannya. Karena sebenarnya dia bodoh dalam hal memahami seseorang.

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam.

"Sekarang katakan," Namun Taekwoon masih terdiam. Antara menatap Hakyeon, lalu meja makan yang ditinggalkan para member.

"Kau lanjutkan makanmu, akan kukatakan." ungkap Taekwoon kemudian. Menunjuk mangkuk nasi yang masih dibawa Hakyeon lalu meja makan.

Hakyeon menghela nafas. "Sudah kub-"

"Tak ada diet untukmu, Cha Hakyeon. Sekarang, atau besok. Sekarang kau makan." ucap Taekwoon sungguh-sungguh. Taekwoon tahu seorang penari harus punya tubuh yang ramping agar memudahkannya bergerak, tapi mereka butuh tenaga juga. Dan lihat saja tubuh kurus Hakyeon sekarang, tidakkah hampir sama dengan member girlgrup yang keterlaluan kurusnya?

Hakyeon belum bergerak, dia merasa sebal, seharusnya dia yang marah, tapi sekarang kenapa dia yang kena marah?

Matanya menatap Taekwoon yang balik menatap matanya tajam, Taekwoon sedang benar-benar tak mau dibantah. Akhirnya dia menurut saja saat dominannya itu menariknya duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

Taekwoon menambah nasi di mangkuk Hakyeon lagi lalu sepotong daging diatasnya.

"Makanlah," suaranya menghalus. Membuat Hakyeon menyuapkan satu suapan kemulutnya.

"Kau?" tanyanya kemudian. Dan melihat Taekwoon menggeleng, "Aku sudah makan,"

Dan seketika Hakyeon merasa puluhan duri ikut masuk kedalam makanan yang berusaha ditelannya.

Sudah makan, tentu saja.

Dengan staf-staf musikalnya, juga para aktris yang suka menempel-nempel pada Taekwoon. Hakyeon sudah bisa membayangkannya.

Hakyeon mendorong mangkuknya menjauh lagi.

Taekwoon menatapnya, "Itu baru satu suap." ucapnya. "Habiskan nasi dimangkukmu," lanjutnya dan menarik mangkuk makan Hakyeon mendekat lagi.

Hakyeon sedang merajuk. Taekwoon lebih dari faham tentu saja, dan dia akan menyelesaikan urusan mereka nanti. Setelah dia melihat Hakyeon menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak suka makan sendiri." sahut Hakyeon kemudian. Tak berharap banyak dari merajuknya, karena Taekwoon akan lebih sering tidak mempedulikannya.

Namun Hakyeon kaget saat Taekwoon mengambil satu mangkuk kosong dan mengisinya dengan nasi. "Kutemani, asal kau berjanji menghabiskan nasimu."

Terhipnotis dengan Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba jadi penurut, Hakyeon menyuap nasinya lagi. Berusaha tak memikirkan rasa sebalnya. Dan baru beberapa suapan, ponsel disakunya berbunyi. Tepat saat Hakyeon akan mengangkatnya, Taekwoon langsung mengambilnya. Melirik namanya penelponnya sekali lalu mengangkatnya.

'Hakyeonnie tidak boleh kemana-mana malam ini'

'Jung Taekwoon'

'Dan berhenti mengajaknya bertemu malam hari'

Hakyeon melotot, itu telfon dari Wongeun, dan apa kata Taekwoon?

Berhenti mengajaknya bertemu malam hari?

"Yak, kau-" protesannya diputus oleh Taekwoon. "Makan, kita selesaikan semuanya nanti."

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka berdua menghabiskan makan malam dan memberesi meja makan. Namun Taekwoon tak membiarkan Hakyeon mencuci semua alat makan seperti biasa.

'Kau yang memasak tadi,'

Alasannya.

"Kau aneh," ucap Hakyeon tiba-tiba. Tak tahan dengan semua tingkah aneh Taekwoon.

Dia merasa bersalah?

Ayolah, Hakyeon tahu Taekwoon bukan tipikal seperti itu.

Atau, dia sudah tau maksud marahnya?

Mustahil.

Taekwoon adalah manusia paling tidak peka yang Hakyeon pernah tahu.

Taekwoon melepas apron dan kaus tangan karet yang dipakainya mencuci piring lalu menatap Hakyeon yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di konter dapur sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Aneh yang bagaimana? Apa yang aneh?" tanya Taekwoon balik menatapnya, agak menunduk kali ini karena Hakyeon berdiri tanpa alas kaki.

Hakyeon mundur saat Taekwoon berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aneh saja," sahut Hakyeon.

"Kau juga aneh," ucap Taekwoon kemudian. Langkahnya tidak terhenti membuat Hakyeon terkurung antara tubuhnya dan sudut konter. "Kau mendiamkanku, menjauh, dan tak mengucapkan apapun."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," ungkap Hakyeon. Suaranya terdengar santai, berusaha tak terintimidasi dengan tatapan Taekwoon.

"Itu tidak, aku kenal kau lebih dari siapapun, dan Cha Hakyeon hari ini bukan Cha Hakyeon yang biasanya," Taekwoon membawa tubuhnya semakin mendekat, dan Hakyeon harus menahan dadanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tidak mau katakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja aura sekitar mereka semakin berat dengan keheningan yang semakin terasa. Nafas Hakyeon terdengar lebih berat daripada biasanya, dan begitu juga milik Taekwoon.

Mulut Hakyeon setengah terbuka mencoba menangkap udara sebanyak dia mampu, karena keberadaan Taekwoon dihadapannya membuatnya sesak.

"Kau tak tahu?" tanya Hakyeon lirih. Dia terintimidasi sekarang. Dan itu membuat Taekwoon tersenyum. "Kau bilang kau kenal aku lebih dari siapapun tapi kau masih bertanya?" Hakyeon berusaha membuatnya terdengar sarkastik, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena getar suaranya.

"Jawaban pintar," Taekwoon tersenyum. Lalu perlahan membawa Hakyeon kedalam rengkuhannya lalu menciumnya lembut. Hakyeon melotot lalu mendorong Taekwoon menjauh.

"Ayolah, aku sudah menahannya berhari-hari." Ucap Taekwoon dan memeluk Hakyeon lagi. "Memelukmu memang yang terbaik, tidakkah kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku harus pura-pura senang memeluk sembarang orang dipanggung?"

Hakyeon merasa wajahnya memanas, hingga telinganya. Tak sanggup mengucapkan apapun lagi. Taekwoon yang banyak bicara adalah hal jarang, mungkin kali ini dia yang akan banyak diam.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba cemburu dengan semua wanita yang kupeluk dan kucium diluar sana," bisik Taekwoon kemudian. "Mereka tak memilikiku seutuhnya seperti kau memilikiku,"

Langsung mengena pada Hakyeon, dan sekarang Hakyeon merasa matanya yang memanas.

Jung Taekwoon miliknya, _seutuhnya._ Harusnya dia tahu itu. Hakyeon menyesal dengan semua pemikiran bodohnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon sudah mengangkat tubuhnya hingga terduduk di atas konter dapur.

"Taekwoon!" pekiknya karena kaget. Namun Taekwoon hanya tersenyum lalu menciumnya lagi, _lebih dalam._

Hakyeon membawa kedua tangannya memeluk bahu Taekwoon, mendekatkannya dan menenggelamkan jemarinya kedalam rambut pemuda dihadapannya.

Lalu melenguh saat Taekwoon melepaskan ciumannya, namun memberikan kecupan-kecupan seringan kupu-kupu sepanjang dagu dan leher Hakyeon.

Menyesap lehernya sekali lalu menjilatnya.

Hakyeon bergetar, dan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya.

Beruntung dengan posisinya, karena jika dia berdiri mungkin Hakyeon sudah terjatuh sedari tadi.

"Taek~" lirih suaranya seperti kucing kecil.

Taekwoon tersenyum lagi, "Oh lihat, kucing kecilku sudah jinak lagi."

Tak peduli dengan godaan Taekwoon, Hakyeon menarik Taekwoon kedalam ciuman panas lagi.

Taekwoon selalu bisa membuatnya merasa _butuh_.

Dia butuh sentuhannya, butuh ciumannya, dia butuh Taekwoon merengkuhnya.

Kancing kemeja paling tasnya sudah terlepas, menampakkan tulang selangkanya yang menonjol.

"Kau terlalu kurus," gumam Taekwoon sambil menyapukan jarinya keatas selangka Hakyeon.

Kedua kening mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak suka dibilang gendut," Hakyeon cemberut dan membuat Taekwoon mengecupnya gemas.

"Tapi ini terlalu kurus, mulai besok kau harus tambah porsi makanmu," menarik ciumannya dari bibir, ke dagu, turun ke leher, dan berakhir di tulang selangka Hakyeon.

Taekwoon tak bisa membohongi dirinya jika Hakyeon sekarang terlihat lebih seksi dengan tulang selangkanya yang menonjol, namun wajah tirus pucatnya membuat Taekwoon ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Dua kancing terlepas, dan Taekwoon sibuk dengan bahu Hakyeon.

Menikmati Hakyeon yang mendesah butuh dibawahnya, tangannya mulai masuk dan mengelus perut datar Hakyeon, perlahan lalu menyentuh punggung telanjangnya.

"Taek~ tidak," gumam Hakyeon tak jelas.

"Hmm?" Taekwoon kembali kelehernya lalu bibir lagi.

"Jangan," ucap Hakyeon setelah Taekwoon memutus ciumannya.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Taekwoon sambil menatap Hakyeon dalam.

Wajah berkeringat Hakyeon disaat seperti inilah yang Taekwoon paling tidak bisa tahan.

"Jangan di dapur, astaga," desah Hakyeon, namun mencium Taekwoon lagi.

"Kenapa? Hmm?"

"Tidak nyam—Taek!" Hakyeon berjengit kaget karena tanpa aba-aba Taekwoon menyentuh puncak dadanya dengan jemari dinginnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Dan dengan mudah mengangkat Hakyeon. Hakyeon hampir terpekik lagi lalu memeluk pinggang Taekwoon menggunakan kedua kakinya dan lehernya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan lupa dengan tambahan porsi makanmu sayang, astaga. Kau seringan Minyul," ucap Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak seringan itu," protes Hakyeon, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya kebahu lebar Taekwoon.

Hakyeon benar-benar tak bisa menutupi bahagianya. Dan tersenyum.

"Kau tersenyum sendiri," ucap Taekwoon setibanya didepan kamar Hakyeon.

Hakyeon lalu menatap Taekwoon. "Tidak boleh?"

"Terserah, tapi kau harus katakan alasannya." Taekwoon menurunkan Hakyeon perlahan, dan memberinya satu ciuman singkat dikeningnya.

"Kau," sahut Hakyeon singkat lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Taekwoon. Malu.

"Aku?" tanya Taekwoon. Terdengar datar, namun Taekwoon tak bisa menghentikan senyum bodoh dibibirnya.

Jemari Hakyeon meremas bagian belakang kemeja Taekwoon. "Iya, kau. Konyol sekali, kan?"

"Tidak akan ada yang bilang konyol. Tapi kau tak bisa merasakan bahagiaku memiliki seorang sesempurna Cha Hakyeon," Taekwoon menarik dagu Hakyeon halus, membuat yang lebih pendek menghadap wajahnya.

" _Cheesy!"_ ucap Hakyeon dengan nada mengejek. Tapi menyembunyikan wajah memerah juga senyum dibibirnya bukanlah hal mudah. Dan Taekwoon sangat menikmati itu.

"Jadi, kita masuk, atau hanya berdiri didepan pintu kamarku semalaman?" canda Hakyeon sambil membuka pintu kamarnya yang temaram.

Aroma terapi kesukaan Hakyeon langsung menguar. Menyapa hidung Taekwoon.

Aroma yang sangat mirip dengan Hakyeon.

Manis, namun menggoda. Hangat, tapi misterius. Juga sensual.

Taekwoon tak pernah suka dengan lilin aroma terapi. Namun, buatan Hakyeon tidak mengganggunya.

"Kau bisa membakar rumah jika terus menyalakannya seharian," ucap Taekwoon menunjuk mangkuk kecil lilin Hakyeon yang cahaya kecilnya bergoyang halus.

"Aku baru menyalakannya tadi," Hakyeon mendorong Taekwoon hingga terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Seseorang membuatku marah hingga aku harus menenangkan fikiranku," dan dengan lambat merayap kepangkuan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terdiam melihat Hakyeon, membiarkannya berlaku sesukanya.

"Kau tak mau menciumku?" cicit Hakyeon yang langsung menimbulkan tawa Taekwoon.

"Aku menunggumu," dengan gerakan menggoda memainkan jarinya diatas paha Hakyeon. Dan akhirnya mengecup ringan bibir Hakyeon yang cemberut lucu.

Tak cukup, Hakyeon mendekat lagi untuk meraih bibir Taekwoon, namun merengek karena Taekwoon menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Jung Taekwoon~" desahnya frustasi.

Taekwoon tertawa lagi. Umur Hakyeon yang hampir 28 tahun tak berlaku sekarang.

Jemari panjangnya menarik tengkuk Hakyeon mendekat, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka yang sama-sama haus akan gairah.

Hakyeon menggeram frustasi saat Taekwoon melumat bibirnya perlahan.

Taekwoon terlalu lambat. Terlalu berhati-hati.

"Kau tahu Taek? Aku tak akan pecah," gumam Hakyeon ditengah sesi ciumannya. Seakan tak mendengar protesan Hakyeon, Taekwoon masih bertahan dengan gerakan-gerakan perlahannya.

Menggoda Hakyeon dengan sentuhan-sentuhan seringan kupu-kupu, dan membuatnya frustasi dengan gerak lidahnya yang perlahan menyisiri seluruh isi mulut Hakyeon.

Taekwoon mulai dengan kancing ketiga Hakyeon saat pemuda diatasnya itu hampir menangis frustasi.

Apa dia terlalu menyiksanya?

Lihat mata bulat berkaca-kaca itu.

Taekwoon tak pernah memperlakukan Hakyeon dengan kasar. Tak pernah, apalagi jika itu urusan ranjang.

Hakyeon terlalu berharga untuk dinikmati secara terburu-buru.

Karena Taekwoon merasa tak pernah cukup mengagumi Hakyeon dan segala hal tentangnya.

Rambut kelamnya yang lembab karena suhu tubuhnya yang naik, kulit caramel Hakyeon yang mengkilat tertimpa temaram cahaya lilin, butir-butir keringatnya yang perlahan bergulir menyusuri tengkuknya, dagu mungilnya, leher panjangnya, bahunya, desahannya. _Segalanya._

Taekwoon kadang berpikir mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya dia adalah seorang dermawan yang selalu berbagi hartanya kepada yang tidak mampu, atau seorang pahlawan bangsa yang mengorbankan seluruh jiwa raganya untuk negara.

Sehingga dikehidupan sekarangnya dia bisa mengikat sosok seindah Hakyeon dibawah kendalinya.

Kemeja Hakyeon melorot, menunjukkan bahu sempitnya yang sudah dihiasi bercak kemerahan karya Taekwoon.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu lambat," ucap Hakyeon kemudian. "Aku yang mulai, jika kau seperti itu."

Namun tepat saat Hakyeon menyentuh kancing celana Taekwoon. Suara berisik dari lantai bawah membuat keduanya melotot.

Dan dalam hitungan detik Jaehwan dan Hongbin mendobrak masuk kedalam kamar Hakyeon.

"HYUNG!" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu terpaku bersamaan pula saat melihat posisi kedua member tertua mereka.

Astaga, mereka akan mati malam itu juga.

Melihat tatapan membunuh Taekwoon dari temaram cahaya kamar Hakyeon.

Dan Wonshik bersama dengan Sanghyuk dengan bodohnya ikut masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

 _Awkward._

Mereka terdiam mencoba menangkap situasi yang terlihat.

Hakyeon yang masih dipangkuan Taekwoon sedang sibuk membenahi kemejanya, tatapan mengerikan Taekwoon, juga kedua member lain yang terpaku didepan pintu.

"Err," ucap Hakyeon memecah keheningan. Nampak sekali berusaha menutupi wajah malunya dengan senyum hangat. "Apa yang terjadi Jaehwannie, Hongbinnie? Kenapa kalian berlari terburu-buru?"

Sedang Taekwoon tak mau repot membenahi dua kancing bajunya yang terbuka, dan dengan bersedekap menatap duo Lee itu tajam. Jika dia benar-benar raja hutan, mungkin dua kelinci ketakutan dihadapannya itu sudah ditelannya sedari tadi.

Tak ada yang suka di ganggu ketika _make out_ kan?

Mungkin itu balasan untuk Taekwoon yang sudah membuat Hakyeon frustasi seharian.

"Tak bolehkah kuceritakan diluar hyung?" bisik Jaehwan pada Hakyeon sambil menghindari tatapan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon faham maksud Jaehwan langsung mengangguk, "Tentu saja," lalu menoleh pada Taekwoon. "Kau boleh tidur dulu jika lelah Taekwoonie,"

Taekwoon tak membalas ucapannya, dan hanya menatap Hakyeon saat leadernya itu menggiring keempat adiknya keluar kamar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan astaga,,," ucap Hakyeon frustasi didepan TV sambil menatap keempat adiknya.

Hakyeon mungkin tidak akan membunuh mereka seperti yang Taekwoon rencanakan, tapi tetap saja akan mendapat omelan.

"Pembelaan hyung!" Hongbin tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Hmm?" Hakyeon menatapnya. "Apa pembelaanmu?"

"Kami tidak mau kau terbunuh," ucap Hongbin polos, diikuti anggukan lainnya.

Hakyeon menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Oleh Taekwoonnie?"

"Pertengkaran kalian terlihat serius, dan saat diluar tadi kami berpikir macam-macam," ungkap Hyuk.

Bergantian Hakyeon menatap mereka, Hongbin, Hyuk, Jaehwan, kemudian Wonshik. Bahkan Wonshik ikut-ikutan. Padahal biasanya rapper itu terlihat dewasa. Lalu menghela nafas, karena tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Baik, kalian lihat sendiri kan? Aku tak apa-apa tanpa berkurang sedikitpun," ucap Hakyeon kemudian.

Mereka semua mengangguk, walau mata mereka bisa melihat jelas bekas merah di garis dagu Hakyeon, sampai perpotongan lehernya.

"Wow," gumam Wonshik kemudian.

Bohong jika dia berkata Hakyeon tidak terlihat seksi sekarang. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya sayu menahan kantuk. Dia bahkan mendengar jelas Hyuk menelan ludahnya.

Benar-benar bocah itu.

"Wow?" tanya Hakyeon. "Apa?"

"Taekwoon hyung di ranjang, dia 'wow' sekali hyung ya?" ceplos Hyuk tanpa malu. Hongbin, Jaehwan, dan Wonshik menatapnya kaget.

'Cari mati!' pekik mereka didalam hati.

Namun bukannya marah, Hakyeon hanya terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Hyung kau merah sekali!" ucap Jaehwan lalu terkikik.

Hakyeon memberinya satu karate-chop untuk lehernya lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka berempat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Wah," ungkap Hongbin kemudian setelah Hakyeon benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam pintu kamarnya.

"Kau benar, wah" Sahut Jaehwan. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Hakyeon hyung sebahagia itu,"

"Padahal tidakkah ingat mereka berdua tadi? ' _Bukan urusanmu_!'" lanjutnya sambil menirukan teriakan Hakyeon.

" _Sakit Jung! Lepas!"_ tiru Hyuk juga lalu tertawa.

"Kukira mereka benar-benar berperang setelah itu,"

"Mereka memang berperang,"

"Iya, di ranjang,"

Tawa lalu memenuhi seisi rumah, dan berhenti setelah mendengar teriakan 'diam!' dari Taekwoon.

Hakyeon sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan membenahi selimutnya. Sedangkan Taekwoon masih terdiam menatap Hakyeon.

"Sudahlah, mereka mungkin benar. Kau kecapekan hari ini, dan butuh lebih banyak tidur. Bukankah besok masih ada rehersal?" ucap Hakyeon sambil membenahi selimut Taekwoon, memaksa pemuda itu berbaring.

Dia mugkin sama kecewanya dengan Taekwoon, tapi dia tak ingin membiarkan Taekwoon terjaga semalaman sementara besok masih ada jadwal.

"Kau harus janji padaku dulu," ungkap Taekwoon dan merengkuh Hakyeon mendekat. Hakyeon balik menatap Taekwoon. "Kau harus datang ke musikalku, sendirian. Tanpa member lain, atau Lee Wongeun."

Senyum manis Hakyeon terasa menyinari seluruh komplek, "Tentu saja,"

"Tapi sekarang kau harus tidur," mengecup bibir Taekwoon ringan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan Taekwoon membalasnya dengan satu ciuman di puncak kepala Hakyeon.

"Kenapa harus punya anak-anak bodoh seperti mereka," gerutu Taekwoon.

"Mereka tidak bodoh Taek, dan bagaimanapun akan tetap jadi anak-anak kita yang menggemaskan." Gumam Hakyeon ditengah usaha tidurnya. "Malam Taekwoonnie,"

Taekwoon mendesah.

Apapun yang mereka lakukan, akan terlihat benar dimata Hakyeon.

"Mimpikan aku," ucap Taekwoon halus tepat ditelinga Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon malu dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Taekwoon.

* * *

OMAKE

Hakyeon merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang kecilnya saat tangannya sibuk mencuci peralatan makan.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Hakyeon tanpa menoleh. "Makan malam?"

Gelengan dibahunya sebagai jawaban. "Aku sudah makan," sahut yang memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu mandi dan istirahatlah Taekwoon," ucap Hakyeon masih belum menoleh.

Jung Taekwoon mendesah sebal lalu memutar tubuh Hakyeon menghadapnya.

"Tanganku basah, astaga." Dan tanpa aba-aba bibirnya dikecup.

Hakyeon melotot. "Jung!"

"Kutunggu dikamarmu oke, ingin memelukmu semalaman." Ucap Taekwoon dan langsung meninggalkan Hakyeon yang memerah.

Jaehwan melihat pemuda bermarga Jung itu meninggalkan dapur sambil tersenyum aneh. Lalu menemukan Hakyeon masih berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor.

"Hyung," ucap Jaehwan lirih. "Taek-hyung kenapa? Dia tersenyum seperti orang bod—"

Tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ternyata Hakyeon tidak sedang mencuci piring tapi terpaku dengan senyum dan wajah semerah strawberry.

Jaehwan mendesah lalu melepas paksa kaus tangan karet yang dipakai Hakyeon. "Kau tau hyung? Hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi, kuurus cucian piringmu yang ada puluhan ini, dan kau boleh menyusul Taekwoon hyung,"

Hakyeon membalasnya dengan senyuman dan satu kecupan dipipi. "Terima kasih, Jyani!" riangnya seperti bocah.

Dan dengan langkah ringan meninggalkan dapur.

Mau tidak mau Jaehwan tersenyum, karena akhir-akhir ini sungguh jarang melihat Hakyeon tersenyum setulus itu.

Wonshik tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Jaehwan.

"Kau melamun,"bela Wonshik. "Dan, bukannya tadi Hakyeon-hyung yang mencuci piring?"

"Terhipnotis dengan kepolosannya, jadi kugantikan." Ucap Jaehwan diringi desahan.

 _Ditambah usaha merayu Taekwoon agar tak marah lagi padanya._

"Kubantu," dan Wonshik sudah memegang satu piring untuk dibilasnya.

"Tadi kau dimintai tolong Hakyeon hyung tak mau membantu,"

"Khusus untuk Jyani,"

Jaehwan mencibir. Yang langsung disapa satu ciuman kecil Wonshik.

"Yak!" pekik Jaehwan diiringi suara tawa berat dominannya.

What a beautifull day,,,

* * *

Nggak pernah bikin _Smut._

 _That's my first time._

Haha.

I love LeoN too much, and their cute fact giving me an idea.

 _Like, and Review ditungguuu,,,,_


End file.
